yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey
| anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 15V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue | gender = male | relatives = * Quattro (older brother) * Cinco (older brother) * Vetrix (father) | affiliation = Vetrix Family | anime deck = Chronomaly | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = Duel Anchor }} Tres, known as III in the Japanese version and born Michael Arclight, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He has a gentle personality and loves his family. Like his brothers, he swears revenge on Dr. Faker, though he cares more about the family's well-being, eventually putting his faith to save them in his friend Yuma Tsukumo. Design Appearance Like his brothers, Tres wears formal attire. However, in contrast to his brothers, Quattro and Cinco, who wear white and dark clothing, respectively, Tres prefers brighter colors, which reflect his more caring personality. He has a Duel Gazer Tattoo similar to the ones his brothers and Kite Tenjo use. Like his brothers, Tres has a crest on his body, his being a green insignia on his left hand. Tres has pink hair above and emerald green eyes. Abilities Like the rest of his family, Tres possesses a crest which gives him a wide range of abilities. One of it's primary capabilities is the power to negate the control a "Number" card exerts on it's host. Another ability is to block any attempt to remove a Number card from Tres, such as Kite's Photon Hand, or Astral's powers. He was shown capable of creating portals in order to move from one place to another. At one point, Tres's crest was augmented by Vetrix's powers, which allowed him to use more powerful spells, such as erasing Yuma's "Kattobingu" from his memory, sealing and destroying Astral. This also allowed him to use "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", but Vetrix stated that continued use of this power would wear him down physically and eventually would lose control of his powers. This also caused a change in his appearance, causing his body to be covered in Roman-style armor, and later it caused the markings from his Duel Gazer to cover the rest of his face. It also caused a change in his personality, making him more brutal. Tres's crest comes with price, being directly connected to his soul in exchange for power, he will fall comatose and his soul will become "exhausted" if he loses a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number". Personality Tres has a nice, friendly and gentle demeanor, unlike his brothers' cold and brutal nature. Tres loves his family a lot and doesn't want them to fight, attempting to mediate disputes between Quattro and Cinco. Dutiful and trusting, Vetrix stated that Tres always completed his missions, which are usually important. Cinco also trusts Tres more than he does Quattro, due to Quattro's reckless attitude. Though concerned about his family's fate, he shows concern for Hart Tenjo during Vetrix's ritual. Although, Tres is normally nice, he can get serious if it is about Duels because he still wanted to Duel Shark, even after Vetrix told him to feel free to lose after he hands Shark "Number 32: Shark Drake". His caring personality is also reflected through his Duels, within his Tag Duel with Quattro, he used his cards to not only protect himself, but Quattro as well. Tres also showed amazement towards Yuma Tsukumo for his protection to Kite Tenjo, and had developed an interest in him. Tres has a strong interest in ancient history and in Chronomaly, which seems to be rooted from the fact his father researched them. Tres was able to recognize all of Kazuma Tsukumo's ancient artifacts, in which he shows amazement. When Tres eventually gains a portion of Vetrix's power, his personality hardens and becomes more serious in his desire to meet his family's expectations, destroying many of his own beloved monsters, including his favorite card, just to reduce the ATK points of Yuma's monsters. Eventually, he broke Yuma's spirit and captured Astral using his Crest and the powers that Vetrix gave him, as well as gaining an Roman-styled armor. He even attacked a helpless Yuma and proceeded to laugh evily when Yuma was hurt. His powers continued to affect him and becoming more angry, even appearing to kill Astral and hurt Yuma's friends when both tried to interfere with the duel. He would even go as far as to kill Yuma as he got angry when Yuma didn't fall to his death from the road. At the end of his Duel with Yuma, Tres returns to his loyal and caring personality, prior to absorbing Vetrix's power as he left his "Numbers" and a Heart Piece for Yuma. He also developed a friendship with Yuma, saying that Yuma is his first true friend, and Tres passes his hopes for his family to him. Etymology Tres means "three" in Spanish. The "Numbers" he has used, "Number 32: Shark Drake", "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", could be seen as puns due to his name. Biography History In the past, Michael Arclight lived with his brothers and their father, Byron, lived a happy life with their dog. One winter night, their father gave Michael a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem", which Michael showed to Thomas. Thomas was jealous because only Michael received a card and tried to take "Mask Golem" from Michael. Chris told them to stop or their father would scold them and then promised to teach both of them how to Duel. His father became involved in Dr. Faker's experiments, but Faker eventually betrayed both him and Kazuma Tsukumo, sending them to another dimension as sacrifices to open the door to alternate dimensions. As Byron didn't return from the trip, Michael and Thomas were sent to an orphanage, while Chris remained at Dr. Faker's facility in an attempt to learn of their father's fate. However, after learning Kite and Hart Tenjo were Faker's sons, Chris left Heartland with his brothers. Their father eventually returned, but his form warped into that of a child. He took the name "Vetrix" and began plotting revenge, with Michael and his brothers aiding him. Michael became known as "Tres" Vetrix imbued each of his sons with a crest that was directly connected to their souls. Though it granted them great power, they would fall comatose if they lost a Duel while wielding a powerful "Number". World Duel Carnival Preliminaries The day before the World Duel Carnival, Tres entered the main chamber of his and his brother's apartment in order to hear about how Quattro managed to make Shark enter the tournament out of anger and that this will assist them in obtaining the fabled "Number" series. During the second day of the World Duel Carnival, Tres tried to break up an argument between Quattro and Cinco, and was backed up by Vetrix, who then made Quattro agree with Cinco as Quattro's brash attitude would have ruined their plan. Cinco then picked a "Numbers" card from a pile of cards and threw it to Tres, saying that Cinco must obtain the card to which Tres agrees with. He then walked off with Quattro in order to watch him Duel. Throughout the Duel, Tres watched his brother's ruthless power as he defeated both Bronk Stone and Caswell via a One Turn Kill with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer". Shark then rode in on his motorcycle, surprising Tres, while Quattro just smirked. Shark threatened Quattro, who responded by suggesting they solve their problem with a Duel. Before the Duel could start, Tres used his Duel Anchor in order to trap Shark in a Duel. Quattro objected, but Tres told him that Vetrix's orders are absolute. Quattro retreated, saying that he will see Shark in the finals when he has a full Heart Piece. Throughout the Duel, Tres and Shark continued to swap blows, and despite being asked by Vetrix to purposely lose so that Shark could acquire "Number 32: Shark Drake", Tres continued to fight with all his strength, even to the extent that if Shark didn't have the traps and spells he used, he would have lost. After the Duel, Tres gave Shark a Heart Piece and tells him that he can keep the "Number" for wielding it so well and reveals that he possesses a full Heart Piece already as well. He then used the crest on his hand to create a blinding light so that he could escape. Later that day, Vetrix showed his appreciation to Tres for completing his task as he always does and says that Shark has been touched by a "Number", thus he will begin to fulfill their plan. After Cinco transported Hart Tenjo to Vetrix's residence, an abandoned gallery, the brothers watched on as Vetrix began to extract his powers via a ritual. As the ritual continued, Hart showed signs of pain which affected Tres, appearing worried for the young boy. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo arrived at the gallery, Cinco sent Tres and Quattro to prevent them from reaching Vetrix so that the ritual could be completed. Tres and his brother then appeared before the two and attach their Duel Anchors, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. During the beginning of the Duel, the brothers targeted Kite, believing him to be the only threat present. However, after Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", Tres stated that they have to be careful of him as well, seeing as Yuma is also a Number holder. Tres eventually Summoned "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and protected his "Number" card and that of his brother with the Trap Card "Number Wall". Later on, Tres played a key role part in Quattro's taunt against Kite, after his brother's words made the latter recklessly Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" just to attack Quattro's "Number". Tres then activated his "Stonehenge Shield", draining the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" and chained this effect to that of "Machu Mech" to inflict 3000 points of damage to Kite. However their move was negated by Yuma. Tres and Quattro continued to target Kite due to the drained ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes". Tres was surprised by Yuma's continuous sacrifice of his own Life Points to protect Kite. Towards the end of the Duel, thanks to Hart and Yuma, Kite is able to Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". This monster defeats both of the brothers. After the Duel ended, Astral tried to absorb Tres's "Number", but the power of Tres's crest protects him. During this time, he was briefly able to see Astral. He and his brother left with Vetrix afterwards. Some time later, Tres stood on the roof of Vetrix's new headquarters, contemplating what had happened. On the morning of the third day of the World Duel Carnival, Tres set out to find Yuma Tsukumo. While doing so, he stumbled upon him Dueling Shark. During the Duel, Tres was shocked at how Yuma was letting Shark take his anger out on him by destroying his monsters, without fighting back. He then snuck into Yuma's house and was amazed at the artifacts that his father had collected. While looking with amazement at the artifacts, Haru Tsukumo heard him and asked him what he was doing and informed Yuma that he was there. When Yuma returned, Tres was wearing a mask similiar to a card his father had given him as a child. Tres told Yuma that he was no threat and Haru invited him to have lunch with them. During lunch, seeing Yuma and his sister arguing, reminded him of his family and how happy they were in the past. Feeling more and more depressed about how his family has changed since then, Tres cries and leaves in the middle of dinner. Tres then decides, for his family, to challenge Yuma to a Duel in order to acquire Yuma's power of never giving up until the very end. Vetrix agreed to this and told Tres he would give him new powers to help him beat Yuma. ."]] Vetrix performed a ritual on Tres, similiar to the one he had with Hart, transferring some of his power into Tres's crest, which Vetrix called the powers equivalent to the pain that Tres had felt in his life. In addition, he gave him two new cards - "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Angolmois". Vetrix told him that the former card would put him a great strain on him both physically and mentally and that the latter card would ensure that both players do not walk away unharmed. That evening, Tres awaited Yuma's arrival atop a series of unfinished roads. Yuma told him he believed they could become friends after the Duel, and Tres told him he must defeat Yuma to save his family. The two then began to Duel, with Tres telling Yuma that with his new powers, he can't be defeated, and was also able to clearly perceive Astral. On his first turn, Tres managed to Summon "Machu Mech", gaining a massive upperhand over Yuma, who could defend with his weaker Monster Cards. Tres went so far as to call his weaker monsters his pawns, shocking Yuma when he sacrificed his favorite card to aide his strategy. After Yuma managed to make a comeback with his "Gagagarush", Tres becomes angry, using his crest to send Yuma into an abyss, where he forgot his worldview - "Kattobingu". Tres then made Yuma live out his life's main events without his Kattobingu, which resulted in him becoming a shy and scared individual. When Yuma returned to the present, he can no longer perceive Astral or Emperor's Key and is too scared to do anything. Tres then used his powers to chain Astral to a tower and attacks Yuma with his "Machu Mech", causing him to fall on the floor in pain, while Tres sadistically laughed. Without his "Kattobing", Yuma tries to surrender, but Tres would not allow it and just skipped Yuma's turn. He continued his attack, destroying the last defense Yuma has. When he tries to use "Machu Mech" to deal the final blow to a defenseless Yuma, Astral reached out and tried to remind Yuma about "Kattobing". Yuma then sees his hand and sees "Gagaga Gardna" glowing. He then quickly uses the effect of his "Gagaga Gardna" to save himself. Tres is shocked that Yuma would do that despite being left defenseless and scared to do anything. Realizing that Astral was the one who did this, Tres responded by torturing Astral before killing him. His next strike nearly knocked Yuma off of the highway they were Dueling on, but his friends saved him. Tres responded by trapping Yuma's friends behind an energy field that blocks off any sound that comes out of the energy field. Unbeknownst to Tres, Kazuma Tsukumo helped Yuma regain his "Kattobing" by using the power of the Numbers Yuma collected to break Yuma out of the trance created by Tres's crest. Yuma gets back his real personality and is able to finally see his Key again, but is shocked to find out that Tres got rid of Astral. Yuma however strikes back at Tres by summoning "Utopia"(which was thanks to something Astral taught him earlier) and using it to destroy "Machu Mech". Angered by this, Tres counters with "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". Yuma brought out "Number C39: Utopia Ray", but Tres saved "Atlandis" with "Thunder Pot". When Tres activated "Angolmois", it unlocked the door to the Barian World, which threatened to destroy all of existence. Having a change of heart, Tres gave Yuma some of the powers from his crest and Astral was revived. The power of ZEXAL allowed Yuma and Astral to Xyz Change and perform a Shining Draw - "ZW - Phoenix Bow", and equipping it to "Utopia Ray", Yuma defeated Tres. Tres tells Yuma he considered him to be his first true friend, and asks him to save his family. Vanishing, he left behind his two "Numbers" and a Heart Piece for Yuma. Due to "Atlandis" being such a powerful "Number" and his crest's tie to his own soul, he fell comatose after losing. Just before doing so, he is transported to Vetrix's headquarters, where he thanks Vetrix for comforting him. World Duel Carnival Finals After Tres fell to sleep, Vetrix left his quarters with Quattro and Cinco awaiting him outside. Quattro implored that Vetrix give him powers the same as he gave Tres, but Vetrix stated that Tres and Quattro have failed him, and that he will have to turn to Reginald Kastle for his plan to work. This led to Quattro screaming at Vetrix due to the condition Tres has been left in. As Tres is comatose, he was unable to participate in the WDC finals. Vetrix revealed to a being through a portal that although Tres and his brothers fell, his plan was still going perfectly. During Vetrix's duel with Kite, he revealed that he merely used Tres as a pawn alongside his brothers, Dextra and Shark in order to strengthen his "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" with hatred as he had no emotions to spare. After Vetrix was defeated by Yuma, he released the souls of those he captured including those of his sons. Afterwards, Tres and his brothers awoke. He, his brothers and his father watched part of the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Vetrix told them they would go home now and they departed through a portal, with Tres saying he would meet Yuma again someday. Deck Tres plays a "Chronomaly" Deck focused on swarming the field with Monster Cards to quickly Xyz Summon. He also uses a range of cards which increase the ATK of his Monster Cards such as "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet" and "Chronomaly Ley Line Power". In addition, his Deck includes "Number" support such as "Number Wall" and "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters